Recessed light fixtures are often used in commercial and residential buildings because they save space and are aesthetically pleasing, A recessed light fixture may include canister-type housing, also sometimes referred to as a can, to house a light source, reflector(s) and other lighting components, and an integral or separate trim. The recessed light fixture can be installed onto a ceiling, using various mounting assemblies such as bar hangars, screws or clips. However, the use of mounting assemblies, such as bar hangars, is limited by the space available behind the ceiling. Bar hangers typically are for new construction fixtures and are difficult to install into a finished ceiling unless there is a top access. Furthermore, the mounting assemblies may not be suitable for use with a range of different wall thicknesses.